Seasonal Cleaning
by bellagill92
Summary: Back when Erza had first told him she was going to be busy doing some cleaning that day, Jellal really had no way of guessing what he was in for. Jerza Love Fest 2014 - Bonus Day: Seduction Armor. (Part of the 'Our World' series. Can be read as a stand-alone fic.)


**A/N: And so here is my first fic for the 2014 Jerza Love Fest. This one comes from the November 1 Bonus Day in which the prompt is Roleplay/Saduction Armor. Since I have already dabbled with Roleplay, I thought I'd tackle the Seduction Armor Part instead.**

**To be honest, this one feels like a big mess to me... It's my first M-rated fic and I was awfully mortified while writing it most of the time. Expect it all to be very vanilla. But, well, I *had* promised a fic for Bonus Day, so here it goes!**

"Erza?" Jellal called, walking into the home they shared.

He had just returned from a small job in town with Wendy and the house gave off the first impression of being devoid of anybody's presence. He couldn't help raising an eyebrow at that, since Erza had told him that morning that she'd be busy with seasonal cleaning all day long. He had offered to stay and help but she had shaken her head and told him to go and aid Wendy as planned before rushing into the shower.

He wondered if she'd just been trying to ditch him for some reason… it most certainly didn't look like any cleaning had been taking place, not that the house was particularly dirty or anything. Just… too much the same to have _just _been cleaned.

"Erza?" he called again, closing the front door and walking further into the house, hoping it would give him better acoustics.

As it turned out, it did. "_Down here,_" he heard her responding from the general direction where the stairs leading down to the basement were located. Oh, so she'd started there. Somehow, that didn't surprise him, given that she always kept it museum-like pristine with all her beloved armor on display as if they were priceless relics (which some actually were, he'd concluded after he'd stumbled into a bunch of armor invoices a few months before… so many zeroes…).

And it was that fact in specific that led him to feel absolutely shocked upon making his way down the stairs and finding the underground area of the house (which was massive, as Erza's armor hoarding tendencies had called for a huge expansion to it, courtesy of Lucy's spirit, Virgo, and several Fairy Tail members who owed Erza favors) looking like a hurricane had just vanquished it.

Not only were most of the mannequin's stripped bare, several having been knocked down onto the floor, but also there were several piles of discarded armor all around the division (completely against her defining ideal that her armor was to be treated with the utmost respect), a worktable covered with all sorts of regular clothes (made with fabric rather than metal) some covered with suspicious red stains that might or might not be blood, and a few more piles featuring swords, weapons and pieces of mail bent so deeply out of shape that they could only serve as scrap metal at that point. He wasn't even going to get to the corner section at the far end of the basement covered with about one hundred square feet of miscellaneous crap that hadn't been there before, going from blankets and an industrial-sized first-aid kit to all sorts of small household appliances, including, but not limited to, a cotton candy machine and a mini oven…

As for Erza, she was standing in front of a mirror, back turned to it as she bent her head around to try and see something on the backside of the armor she was wearing – was it the Armadura Fairy or the Nakagami Armor? He always mixed the names of those two up, never being able to recall which one was the pink one and which one was the green and gold one. She was wearing the pink one and, honestly, he couldn't think of something less appropriate to wear for household activities. He wondered if she had somehow gotten it in her mind that the way to fight dust was, well, literally _fighting it. _He _really_ hoped not.

"Hmm, Erza… what happened down here?" he asked, sounding more than a little bewildered.

"I told you this morning – I'm cleaning," she said without looking at him. Whatever she was looking for in the back of the armor seemed to be hard to find through the mirror.

"But… is it me or there's even more stuff than usual down here?" he remarked. "Isn't that a bit impractical? How much cleaning can you do with so much stuff in the way?"

"In the way?" she asked, turning around with a confused look on her face. "How am I supposed to clean all my battle apparel if it remains inside my requip dimension?"

It took him a second to realize what she meant by that. _Oh_. She was cleaning her _requip _dimension, not the basement itself. So _that_ was the seasonal cleaning she'd been referring to. "Your requip dimension gets dirty?" he had to ask, suddenly curious.

"Not the dimension itself. I have had runes put in place to protect it from dust, humidity, odors and other issues. But the contents of it need a particularly thorough examination at least on a bi-annual basis – I try to do it more often than that but there is always something or other that gets missed. And I also need to review my requip selections, of course. I wouldn't want my wardrobe to get out of fashion." The armor she was wearing started glowing and, suddenly, she was wearing a completely different set while the pink armor immediately appeared at the top of one of the piles.

"So, the piles…"

"… items that need repairs," she provided, pointing at one of the piles before moving on to the next. "Items that need polishing, items I never use anymore and should put away, weapons that need smiting, assorted articles that need to be restocked, cleaned or repaired and, finally, weapons that are beyond fixing," she finished with a sigh, gesturing at misshapen metal on the last pile. "They served their purpose well and deserve a dignified end," she stated with a solemnity that would be fit for a fallen comrade.

"Like a ceremonial burial?" Jellal had to ask, seeing as it fit her current tone. Oh, god, was she going to spend her evening digging graves for inanimate objects?

She looked at him through like he was insane. "Of course not! What a waste of precious metal! I'll have them molten and re-forged, obviously. I was actually looking at Heart Kreuz's newest design of casual-wear armor the other day. Some of these alloys would fit it perfectly."

He wanted to bang his head repeatedly on the wall, feeling dumb. _Of course _Erza would take broken armor and use it to make more armor. He should know by now that there wasn't a thing that didn't serve as an excuse for her to get more armor… "Well, do you need any help with this?" he offered. "I could get a load of laundry started."

"_Actually_," she said, just getting an idea. "I do need you to help me test out a certain set of armor I happen to own."

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Test it out?" he asked, unsure. "I don't know, Erza. I don't really like the idea of fighting against you…" It wasn't that he was scared or that he thought she didn't have what it took to fight him. It just… brought back bad memories. Last time he had fought her, he had done so fully intending to hurt her, even kill her –the knowledge that he had, once, wanted to do those things to her horrified him and he had promised himself to never lift a finger to harm her again.

"Don't worry. This isn't the sort of armor that requires actual fighting to be tested," she reassured him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What does this test involve, then?"

"You'll see," she said vaguely. "Let me just finish up with the two sets of armor I have left before that one and then we'll get to it, since I imagine that test will be… lengthy. Just give me a few minutes."

He was sort of hoping she would provide more detail but, when he saw that she had simply returned to her silent task of closely inspecting her armor in the mirror, he decided to busy himself by bagging the misshapen lumps of metal meant for re-forging and picking up some of the fallen mannequins.

A 'few minutes' soon became ten and he was starting to grow weary, looking over at her to see if she was going to hurry every two minutes or so. It was in the midst of one of those two-minute-or-so breaks that he heard her clearing her throat in a way that left no doubt she was requesting his attention. He gave it to her immediately and, also immediately, found himself completely flabbergasted by the… contraption she had on.

"Wha… what is that?" he stuttered, his eyes like saucers.

"That set of armor I was telling you about," she informed him. "It is called the 'Seduction Armor'. What do you think?"

"That's not armor," was all he could say.

"I beg to differ," she replied.

"But… there's nothing armored in that… that… thing. In fact, there's hardly any fabric at all!" he remarked. It was indeed very, _very _lacking in what came to… coverings. But while say, her Heaven's Wheel Armor could pass for actual armor while also being rather exposed, this thing didn't have an ounce of metal outside of the gauntlets. It was, basically, a pair of pink panties, a very tight, very skimpy white apron, a maid hat and stockings. Something that was definitely meant to be worn in the bedroom rather than the battle field.

"That's the point," she remarked. "The best armor is the sort that makes your opponent unwilling to attack in the first place."

His eyes widened even further as he suddenly realized something. "You… you actually use that thing on jobs? For s… seduction?!" he asked in horror. The very thought of other men seeing her in that… oh, it made his blood boil.

She raised an eyebrow. "Would it bother you if I did?"

He hesitated. The fact that it bothered him had already been established but that was the least of his problems… Did he really have a right to tell her it did or to ask her not to wear it after all he'd done? He was lucky she even liked him! "No?" he tried…

She frowned. "Liar," she accused, reading through his deception. "Well, I don't, if you must know. I mostly leave the sex appeal strategies to Lucy since she is so fond of them," she informed him casually. "The reason why I bought this is that I had a very specific _mission_ in mind."

He was confused. "But I thought you said Lucy…"

"But that _mission_ ended up taking care of itself in the end with no need for the armor," she continued, not letting him finish. He kept looking at her in confusion. "After a long separation that didn't feel as long to me as it did to the other interested party," she added, hoping he'd get the picture. Somehow, he didn't – it was getting annoying. "Roughly four weeks ago." Still nothing. What was wrong with him?! Was his brain so scattered that she'd need to go there and shake it awake? Just one more nudge. The last one. "On that day at the beach. When we went to…"

"_Oh,_" he said, finally getting it. Boy, had it taken long. "You mean you… that… er, me?" he asked, barely making sense. She'd bought that so she could seduce _him_? "But, wait, it sounded like you got it before Tenrou Island… while I was in jail."

She blushed and looked away. "Is a girl not allowed to hope?" Erza mumbled.

He smiled because he found that really, really… wonderful of her. She'd always had faith in him.

Annoyed, Erza let out a huff. "But, as it seems, I was set for disappointment. This armor is clearly not doing it for you, judging by the fact that I am _still_ wearing it."

Jellal's face fell. "What? No! It _is_ working! You look amazing in it! I am… I am very…" Mavis, he couldn't say 'aroused', could he? It was true that he did feel a bit uncomfortable in certain parts of his body, even if he still had plenty of self-control, but saying so just sounded _so_ awkward. As such, he went with another word. "… enchanted!" Epic. Fail.

"You're not supposed to be enchanted! You're supposed to be all over me!" she replied in frustration. "The armor is clearly at fault. Blast those seven years! If it weren't for them, this would still be in its warranty pe…" She stopped talking midsentence, her eyes suddenly twinkling. "Oh, wait, of course it's not working! I forgot something!" she declared all of a sudden. And, before he knew it, she was requipping a sword into her hand… not just any sword: a longsword with a golden blade and the words 'Come on, Boy' written onto it.

Under normal circumstances, he would have asked himself how the sword was supposed to make a difference. Because, really, there was no explanation for what happened next. It was like the sword or the words in it made something click in his mind. Later, he would wonder what it had been exactly that had caused him to go nuts (the… phallic shape of the sword maybe? Or maybe the dare written on it…) but, before he could stop himself, he closed the distance between them and pushed his mouth into her own in a heated kiss.

It should be noted that nothing like that had ever happened before, mostly because they had only reached _that _phase in their relationship very, very recently. It was still a pretty new thing and because the self-blaming part of him was still living in fear that Erza would, one of those days, wake up and come to regret the fact that she had actually been giving herself to a murderer, slaver and god-knew-what-else for weeks, he usually left it up to her to get things started to at least ease his conscience.

Not that day. It was too much. Too tempting. Too… something! He couldn't help himself from wanting to keep his lips on her, to feel her, to taste her, to breathe her… It didn't end with her mouth, his lips trailing down a path along her jaw, down her neck, over her collarbone, edging to the valley between her breasts.

"Jellal…" she moaned as if on a trance. Her hand was buried on the back of his head, into his hair, pressing, encouraging his touches. She wanted nothing more than to feel his breath on her. His lips. She wanted everything.

Without even registering his own actions, he started nudging her towards the direction he remembered the clothing-covered table being. She waved her free arm behind her as he pushed her back, searching for the surface. When she found it, she kept waving, knocking the pile of clothes down onto the floor, out of their way.

His hands descended to her ribs and he broke their kiss for a moment to give her a boost that had her sitting on the table. Without a word she dragged herself back over the table until she could fully lie down on it and he climbed up over her, reaching down to resume the kissing.

There was still something fabric-y under her back but it didn't feel particularly expensive and, even if it was, she decided she couldn't care less about some sweat-soiled clothing.

With her down in a more horizontal position, she felt the descent of his lips down to her breasts taking place much quicker than before. Before she knew it, he'd pulled on the front of her garb's top and she didn't even care when the straps tying it around her back snapped, allowing him to swiftly get it out of the way.

The onslaught on her breasts was immediately and it took her breath away. He had never done that before. He had touched her chest. Kissed it. Worshiped it. But never had he ever _devoured_ it like he was at the moment. She had no words to describe how wonderful it felt. Every sensation travelled straight down to her center in a way she hadn't thought possible before.

After what felt like hours, she couldn't wait anymore. She reached for his shirt and pulled it open in a flash, buttons flying everywhere. If he was shocked by it, he didn't show. He simply bent back, allowing her access to his belt as he pulled the remains of the shirt off him. When he bent back down over her and his lips captured hers again, the belt was unbuckled and she got busy pushing both pants and boxers off his lower half, using hands and even legs when they got far enough down. He didn't even have to look for the rest of her so-called armor – she had a reflex of requiping every stitch of clothing on her away when things got heated enough. And were they heated enough…

"Erza," he moaned breathlessly, his lips pulling away from hers for a single moment.

"Now," she demanded. "_Now_."

Erza didn't make her words any more specific. She didn't need to. They were bare, their bodies touching, hands travelling down to usually forbidden places… it couldn't get any clearer than that. She let out a sigh upon feeling his fingers brushing right down _there_, testing to see if she was ready. And, oh, yes, she was…

So, without an unnecessary prologue, she started feeling it. The fullness. That growing sensation of fullness… completion that felt so right that she couldn't believe she'd felt it for the first time only a month before. Only with Jellal. Always with him.

He started to move and, again, she was surprised at how confidently he did so. Usually, she had to beg him to go faster… harder… but now… now, he'd reached that just-right pace in a matter of seconds, maybe even edging towards the overwhelmingly-fast side of things.

It felt unbelievable: the friction, she sounds, the touches… His hand had inconspicuously not travelled back up after having moved down, which she only noticed when she felt the tip of his fingers brushing over that deliciously erogenous spot that sent electric shocks all through her on touch alone.

Their lips danced together incessantly, his one free hand buried deep in her red locks. When he finally had to break them apart, so breathless they were, he pushed his face down against the crook of her neck, too overwhelmed by the sensations down below.

Erza wasn't doing much better. She could feel herself bursting at the seams and, on instinct, lifted her legs up to wrap them around his waist. The sudden change of the angle made him move even deeper and for a second there, she could see only white.

Something within her was climbing… higher and higher and higher. So, incredibly high. And then, it fell. In one single moment, she felt herself torn apart and instantly put back together. It was overwhelming. The heat, the sweat, the friction… everything. Every muscle in her body tensed up as she held her breath, simply taking in those wonderful, brilliant aftershocks, and Jellal wasn't any better, his muscles gaining the consistency of steel under her grip, so hard was the tension.

And then, after what seemed like endless seconds, relaxation started to return, slowly like a tiny little tingle starting at the end of her fingers and toes.

Jellal had flopped onto her completely limp like a rag doll. She might have wondered if he'd been turned into one, weren't it for the soft puffs of air she felt tickling her shoulder. She brushed her fingers aimlessly down his back until he recovered just enough to push himself off her and to her side on the table.

At first, he covered his face with his hands and then… "Oh my god, Erza," he said, sounding mortified. "What was _that_? I swear I don't know what got into me."

She chuckled. "I imagine that would be the power of my seduction armor," she declared smugly.

He looked sideways at her for a moment. "When you say 'the power of my seduction armor', you don't actually mean it has… some kind of love spell on it or something of the sort, right? Because when you pulled out that sword… well, things sort of went downhill from there."

She rolled her eyes. "No. It's all about the power of very good visual stimulation."

"Visual stimulation?" She gave him a nod, her expression showing that she looked quite proud of herself. "So, you're not… upset?" he asked tentatively. "That I was so… forward, I mean."

She raised an eyebrow. "If anything, I think I may actually consider putting this armor to use more often."

"Oh," he mumbled a bit awkwardly. "I think I ripped it to shreds, though," he vaguely recalled. "It may get five stars for the effectiveness but only one star for the durability."

"Not really. Did not mention it came with a self-repair device?"

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"I don't invest on thrifty armor. Not even this kind."

"I still find it hard to believe that can be classified as 'armor'," he confessed. "Armor is supposed to protect you. This one… well…" he mumbled, brushing his finger apologetically against a red mark on her neck "… I pretty much all it did was getting you a bunch of bruises."

"I appreciate this type of bruise," she pointed out.

"Yeah… me too. But still," he insisted. "I can't help feeling a bit guilty."

She rolled her eyes and turned on her side, resting her head on his shoulder. "Jellal… shut up already," she mumbled tiredly.

He sighed and wrapped one arm around her bare back, his fingers dancing lightly on her hip.

"Yes, ma'am."

**A/N: The end! **

***hides in shame***


End file.
